


l'appel du vide

by littlewitchhazels



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitchhazels/pseuds/littlewitchhazels
Summary: Thoughts from the fading mind of Jessamine Kaldwin as she lay dying upon the gazebo steps.





	l'appel du vide

She stands at the precipice of death, the corporeal world and all its trappings fading into sweet nothingness as all sense of feeling and purpose ebbs from her broken body. Jessamine feels cold — so terribly cold — and she can hear the roaring of the sea, the hypnotising song of the deep, ringing in her ears as she slips further and further away… She struggles against the pull of Void, flickering between the never-ending abyss and the bloodstained gazebo with each rasping breath; it is only a matter of time before she is swept away entirely, and all thats left is a lifeless husk of herself lying limp upon the bloodstained flagstones. In the not-so far off distance, she can hear someone crying out her name, feel a gentle hand cradling her face, and begging her not to go. Alas, the Void — the everlasting oblivion — is calling; her time has come, untimely as it may be. For one last moment, Jessamine clings onto life, slick fingers grasping at the sleeves of her Lord Protector’s bloody coat. But when she tries to look upon his face, all she sees are the black, black eyes of forever regarding her newly departed soul with unnerving intrigue. 

“Hello Jessamine,” the Outsider says, “What a terrible hand fate has dealt you.”


End file.
